The Arctic Knight
by XenoWriter32
Summary: This story is basically telling the life of Sokka during the post build of Republic city, except not the way the show goes with in the legend of Korra. I'm adding a little twist for Sokka's life, so get ready to see a whole new adventure with one of our favorite characters from ATLA. if you want to know more you've got to read the story! (Experimental Story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Avatar the Last Airbender franchise. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I had so much work, especially since I'm going to college very soon. I've decided to create my second story as many of you know I wanted to try something new and I thought an ATLA story would be an awesome story to work with since it was one of my cherished shows growing up. My favorite character in the show had to be Sokka because he was the 'oldest' of the group (I know Aang is older) and he would take charge trying to keep his friends together. I felt he was the person who helped calmed situations later on in the story as an older sibling would usually do when their younger siblings argue with each other and I related to that at some points in my life. That's why I felt inspired making this story about Sokka and I hope you enjoy; with that out of the way let's get to it! 2nd story in progress!

ATTENTION: This is just an experimental story, I won't progress with it unless I see people actually wanting more or reviewing positive things about it. So please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Republic City***

Sigh* _Another day passes and yet nothing changes in this city..._

It was a chilly morning in Republic city, most of its citizens were sleeping in due to the holiday but, walking down a dirt-paved road was a man around his early 20's kicking the ground beneath him, ignoring the cold numbing feeling around his body. He stood at 6ft, very slim but had a physique that would make any woman look back for the second time. The man's hair kept in place with a small ponytail waving in the wind behind him. He sported a goatee that rather accentuated his angular jawline and a blue northern water tribal wear he had been given as a gift that worked well with his physique. But the one thing the man wore proudly was the southern tribal necklace he wore as a child, it was the only thing he had that brought back memories of his home.

The man looked tired, his eyes wandered aimlessly into the city that he's supposed to represent justice for, but knew that will never happen. _"A lot has changed over the years, back then me and the gang would invade nations and command armies, now I just listen to diplomatic events..."_ the man sighed thinking over his choices in life, wondering if he made the right choice. _"I guess nothing else can be brought into the city that's worse than what's already inside"_ the man chuckled quietly to himself.

"Mr. Sokka!~" a flirtatious voice called out behind the man.

 _"Oh, crap..."_ Sokka snapped back into reality as his eyes widened hearing a familiar voice. _"How is she here!?"_ Sokka thought but wasn't waiting to find out the answer, he was ready to sprint away. Just as he was ready to make a break for it, the woman tackled Sokka down hard onto the dirt road face first.

"Murphus naiuewj!" Sokka muffled unrecognizable words underneath as he was choking on the dirt. The woman was sitting on him as he frantically trying to get air into his lungs.

"Ehehe... guess I tackled you a little too hard" The woman laughed getting off of Sokka allowing him to gasp for air dramatically.

"Oh come on now I'm not **that** heavy" a dangerous voice was heard from the woman causing Sokka to sweat.

Cough* Cough* "N- No! You're not heavy! Who said that?" Cough* "You just caught me off guard that's all!" Cough* Cough. "You're a very light and if I might add an amazing woman" Sokka sputtered hoping that was the right thing to say.

"Oh Sokka you're making me blush, you're still the cutie I remember~" the woman purred cheerfully with a faint red hue spreading across her cheeks.

Sokka sighed "Yeah yeah, so I've been told for the thousandth time by you Ty Lee," Sokka said as he turned around to look at her.

Ty Lee, one of the very if not only person Sokka's ever met with so much energy, not as much when she was younger but still enough for him to be amazed. On the outside she may only seem innocent with a bubbly personality, Ty Lee was a formidable hand-to-hand opponent, often utilizing chi blocking, a unique style of combat which targets pressure points located in specific areas of the body.

Ty Lee was able to disrupt her opponent's chi flow and temporarily paralyze them, preventing them from bending or moving for a period of time. If Sokka hadn't been training his agility and some forms of martial arts over the past couple of years, he wouldn't stand a minute in the ring against her.

Still, It was funny to him considering they were enemies back then and she would constantly flirt with him anytime she paralyzed him to the ground. Sokka never admitted it but Ty Lee was very gorgeous back then and still is.

Getting back to his feet, Sokka noticed that Ty Lee hadn't changed that much over the years, she still wore her original clothes except her hair is much shorter but long enough to reach up to her neck. Sokka really liked the new look.

"So what brings you to Republic city, Ty? Last time I saw you were at one of my visits to Kyoshi Island" Sokka asked raising his hand to help Ty lee up.

"Well, let's just say I'm taking a vacation from the island, a permanent one" Ty Lee grabbed onto Sokka's hand picking her self up. A sad smile appeared on her lips "I guess after the... you know... situation... the Kyoshi warriors and I never got along afterward" Ty lee bent her head avoiding eye contact.

Sokka listened in shock. "What? Ty, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean... Let me go fix this, I know that a lot has happened before but I'm sure Suki can-" Sokka was interrupted when Ty Lee raised her hand to stop him.

A smile appeared on Ty Lee's face "Sokka you're too kind" Ty Lee went on her tip toes and gave a peck on his cheek. "But it's for the best" Ty Lee said noticing Sokka turn red from embarrassment causing Ty Lee to grin. "Besides, it was my choice, nobody forced me out and they told me that I'm always welcomed back if I ever drop by again," Ty Lee said.

"But what will do now?" Sokka asked, even if she made this decision by herself, he still wanted to make sure she will be alright.

Ty Lee grinned "Oh I got a new job here in Republic city!" Ty Lee cheerfully said as she went into her pocket fishing out a folded piece of paper. As she unraveled the paper, Sokka noticed it was on paper dated way before him, and there was only one place that still used that type of formal paper.

Sokka smiled "So you got a job at the task force with Toph huh?" Sokka said leaving Ty Lee in shock that he knew what she was about to show him already.

Ty Lee pouted and crossed her arms "Meanie, you didn't let me even show you it" Ty Lee stuck her tongue out causing Sokka to roll his eyes.

He rubbed the back of his head and offered his other hand to Ty Lee. "Congrats, so what position did you get? I'm assuming the great chief has something big in store for you" Sokka asked which Ty Lee smiled.

"Yup! Toph requested for my assistance on a case of hers, she said my chi blocking abilities will be needed to take down the major crime lord: Sho Geiman aka. The Pyro Maniac and his crime syndicate" Ty Lee said making Sokka shudder from hearing that name.

"Sho Geiman... I haven't heard that name in years, the last time I saw him was in court for a murder case where the victim was burned alive in a boat near the fire nation. Sadly, the council ruled him not guilty based on the lack of evidence against him. Geiman had been in court for multiple murders, burning houses, burning people, it doesn't matter how many people he's hurt or killed, the courts can't prove him to any of the crimes because the council won't give jurisdiction to the task force to look into the cases." Sokka thought bitterly.

He had fought openly and privately for the task force to be their own unit and be able to make their own decisions but the council always disagreed with a 5 to 1 vote. They wanted to stay face with the public but also making sure no one could make any decisions without the council's approval. It angered him every time because nothing gets done and innocent people get hurt because of it.

 _"For goodness sakes, the bodies were burned alive and he coined the nickname The Pyro Maniac himself!"_ Sokka closed his eyes in frustration and gripped his fist in anger.

"Sokka?" Ty Lee's voice snapped him back into reality. Sokka looked down and noticed Ty lee's concerned face. Sokka tried to put on a smile "Yeah what's up?"

But Ty Lee knew better that Sokka was bothered by something, so she decided to cheer him up, her way. "Nevermind" Ty Lee waved her hand dismissively, "Anyways, looks like we will be seeing each other more often councilmen cutie~" Ty Lee seductively purred as she placed her head onto his chest and placed her arms over his neck.

Sokka's cheeks turned a bright red "H-Hey! People are watching us!" Sokka whispered as he noticed the streets were beginning to fill with citizens. Ty lee curled her lips into a smile. "And your point is?"

Hey isn't that councilman Sokka? A voice hollered out getting everyone's attention.

Aww man, look at the gorgeous woman beside him! Is she single!? A guy asked to which every other guy nodded as they were stunned by her beauty.

No fair! Why does she get to be with Sokka!? A group of girls shouted as they were jealous that this woman got to be with their stud

Does he know her? An elderly couple asked each other.

Councilman Sokka with a mysterious woman?! Score! Now that's a scoop for the news! A feminine voice shouted as it was coming closer to the two.

 _"Great... Just what I need"_ Sokka thought as he rubbed his head in annoyance all to Ty Lee's amusement.

"Mr. Sokka! Mr. Sokka! Yirri Zhou, news reporter for the Republic City Times, care to answer a few questions?" The reporter asked beaming with such energy that it made Sokka wonder if she and Ty Lee were related.

"Hello Mrs. Zhou, I would love to chat with you, but I must be going, I'm already late to work as it is. I will ask my secretary to see if I can make a schedule to have an interview" Sokka spoke with a professional attitude all the while humorously prying Ty Lee off of him.

Zhou smiled "Oh but I know how this works Councilman Sokka, you run off and say that you will contact us for an interview but never will," The reporter said cutting off Sokka and Ty Lee into a corner, putting them into an uncomfortable situation all the while she took out a notepad and pen.

"So while I have you here, I would like to ask you a few questions," Zhou said as she clicked her pen

Ty Lee frowned, she now was getting annoyed with the reporter too. She released Sokka and walked in front of him.

Sokka was surprised by this "T-"

"Sokka said he will try to give you an interview, he never said you would give you one, so please stop trying to pester him and leave him be." Ty Lee spoke leaving Sokka speechless as he witnessed a different side of Ty Lee for the first time.

Yirri was taken back at first but then regained her composure "That's very sweet of you, trying to protect your lover's image I suppose?" Yirri innocently smiled all the while having a different intention. _"I won't let this bitch tell me what to do, I can make or break anyone's career, even as big as someone like Mr. Sokka here,"_ Yirri thought.

Ty Lee crossed her arms and bent forwards to look Yirri dead into her eyes "Mrs. Zhou, let me be the first to tell you a scoop"

Yirri smiled "Oh? Then, by all means, please" The reporter asked as she placed the tip of her pen on her notepad.

"Number one, Sokka and I are not lovers, 'Not officially that is' we are just good friends catching up, after all, we met during the war and it's only natural to hug after haven't seen each other in many months" Ty Lee began as Zhou started scribbling in notes.

"Number two, you have to find a better way to conceal your real self," Ty Lee said making Zhou stop in her tracks.

"Excuse me? I don't what you mean" Yirri tilted her head. Ty Lee placed her hand in front of Yirri's face

"Cut the act, Mrs. Zhou, I can see people's energy and let me tell you, you're probably the foulest energy I've ever laid eyes on" Ty Lee casually said making Sokka snort holding in his laughter and the scene unfolding before him.

Yirri was beginning to get annoyed "So you're a freak with a useless ability, wow your mother must be really proud of you" Yirri smirked triumphantly.

Ty Lee giggled "Yup! Because she knew that I can do things to help make this world a better place, unlike a certain reporter I know, just in case you need a hint, it rhymes with cow" Sokka couldn't help himself, he balled out laughing along with a few other citizens who were listening into the conversation.

Yirri gritted her teeth angrily "How dare you..." Ty Lee innocently smiled "Oh and number three, you might want to invest in new clothes, you can't earn respect with that attire your wearing, it's... how do I put it... so a hundred years ago," Ty Lee said looking at Yirri's Wolfbear blouse and brown fur skirt.

Yirri had enough, her face contorted into a snarl. "How dare you, you impudent little freak! I've earned my respect from these bozo's you call citizen's of Republic City, they grovel underneath me and so should you! I can make or break anyone's career! ANYONE!" Yirri screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Anyone, you say?" Ty Lee asked.

"ANYONE!" Yirri shouted back.

"Even your own?" Ty Lee giggled pointing behind her.

Yirri turned around and her face turned a deathly white.

There were tens if not hundreds of pissed off citizens who heard everything she said about them.

"Bozo's huh?" A man shouted causing a commotion of shouts from the others

"You expect us to grovel to you?!" An elderly couple spoke

"This bitch was trying to make our councilman Sokka look bad on purpose!" A group of women called out angrily.

"Ergh! This getting bad real fast" Yirri thought when suddenly a cabbage was thrown near her head. Shocked she looked to see everyone throwing assorted food items at her

"Let's get her!" A group of people shouted simultaneously as they hurled food at her

"Ahh!" Yirri screamed as she blocked her face and proceeded to run the opposite direction of Sokka and Ty Lee. The crowd gave chase leaving only Sokka and Ty Lee alone.

They cracked a smile at each other and proceeded to walk away.

* * *

 **At the United Republic Council***

Walking down a corridor to the Council main doors were a group of metal bending police force recruits, taking notes and reading over the rules of regulations while in the middle was the Chief of Police, Toph Beifong.

"The main role of a metal bender police in any situation is to preserve order and keep the peace. The whole reason I created the metal bending task force is to enforce criminal laws, reduce civil disorder, protect people and property." Toph Beifong spoke in a bored tone.

 _"But most importantly to kick ass,"_ Toph thought as she grinned underneath her bangs.

Absorbing everything like a sponge, the recruits wrote down everything their commanding officer told them.

"To accomplish this goal, the council granted us certain unique powers that citizens of Republic city do not have. Things like the legitimate use force in preventing crime and the power to impose fines for criminal behavior." Toph spoke as she stopped in front of the main door and turned back to the recruits.

"Any questions?" Toph asked in her usual voice, bored and uninterested but hoping with every fiber of her being nobody did. When Toph first started the metal bending task force, she believed she could help protect people, not ask for permission and act like a teacher to the new cadets. But since the council decided they called the shots to everything the task force does, she couldn't impose on them.

Sokka tried cheering her up when the council explained that she would have to do an orientation for the new recruiters herself. Toph remembers the entire ordeal completely as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

 **A few months ago* (Flashback)**

"Toph... please come out" Sokka tapped the rocked shaped tent behind the Republic Council.

"There is no way I'm teaching a bunch of recruits!" Toph's voice was heard inside the rock tent. She may have matured into a young woman but she still sometimes acted like her younger self.

Sokka groaned "Oh come on Toph! You trained Aang, and look at him now! Thanks to you, he's become one of the best earth bender's this world has ever seen!" Sokka said trying to cheer Toph up. "Toph, you're a really great teacher, you've been the toughest and bravest out of all of us when me, Aang, Katara and you traveled together, so I know you can do this" Sokka said as he leaned with his back on the stone tent.

She leaned her back on the wall with a blush on her face though he would never know "Y-You really think so" Toph said trying to sound tough but couldn't. Thankfully for her, Sokka didn't hear it.

"Yeah of course I do! We're friends and I know you can help shape those recruits just like you did for Aang." Sokka grinned "Plus, you can train them the Toph Beifong Waay~" Sokka sang the last bit causing Toph to snicker at his horrible singing.

The ground began to rumble making Sokka move away. The rock tent descended back to the ground leaving only a smiling Toph. "You have a terrible singing voice" Toph teased.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted feeling insulted but knowing she was just joking.

Toph sighed "Alright I give it a shot, but don't expect me to go easy on them because they're recruits," Toph said walking towards Sokka.

Sokka laughed and placed his hand onto Toph's shoulder "I wouldn't expect anything less Toph" Sokka grinned "I guess that means I get to call you Chief from now on" Sokka said making Toph smile knowing he made a nickname for her.

"Oh by the way" Sokka moved his other hand and grabbed a rolled up paper from his pocket and unraveled it. "I made a design for the new metal bending task force" Sokka smiled proudly at his work. "Pretty neat right?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah! This looks really good..." Toph said

"Yeah I made sure that added a look that showed-" Sokka began

"For someone who can actually see it," Toph said interrupting him as she pointed her hand in front of her milky colored eyes.

Sokka smiled awkwardly and rolled the paper back up "R-Right... Sorry" Sokka apologized as Toph decked him with a punch to his arm.

"OW! I said I was sorry!" Sokka howled in agony as Toph proceeded to walk away. She chuckled, "Idiot" Toph grinned.

Present* (End of flashback)

Toph placed her hand on her chest feeling the new armor she was given. Sokka explained to her he requested a specific one for her.

Sokka made the entire uniform out of a lighter metal than the task force allowing her to move faster and catch up to the criminal but still have around the same wear resistance and shock absorbent structural wear as any other metal bending officer.

The lighter metal had been infused with an experimental chemical fluid that Sokka received from a friend at the Republic City Science Institution that allowed the metal plating to strengthen when made in contact, allowing it to protect against any stab attempts.

An exoskeleton fiber made out of magnesium alloy was added from the shoulder down to her thighs and lower legs, making it have a higher yield strength, ductility for shock loads, hardness for penetrative attacks and easier to maintain strength to weight ratio. (I'm no engineering genius so please don't roast me if this doesn't make sense lol) Lastly, the feet had a cut on the bottom to ensure Toph can see what she is targeting.

The metal uniform was being held together by a wire that allows the user to stretch in any direction without it snapping off. It was very durable and was a nice touch to the uniform.

The only thing she created was the metal wiring contraption that laid beside her hip, an invention that helped grab people if they were far away.

As the invention did bring a lot of praise it also brought its fair share of controversy, Toph was close to having the invention not being signed off by the council based on the account of the invention could be 'misused'

She alongside with Sokka fought tirelessly for the invention to be permitted and over a gruesome week of arguing, they were victorious.

As much as they wanted to celebrate their victory, they still knew the road ahead was going to be hard, they still need to overcome the obstacle the council placed on them and perform to the best of their ability.

It's just going to be difficult if the metal bending task force can't even patrol the streets without having to ask for consent from the council.

"Mrs. Beifong?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head "Yes?" Toph asked.

A male recruit stepped out of the circle, "Is there a possibility that a metal bender may use 'excessive' force to learn information that could help a case?"

"Absolutely not" Toph began. "Having been granted these privileges, it is important for society to look up to those who exercise these powers to protect them, not fear them. The temptation to engage in the same activities that the metal bending officers are supposed to prevent is very real and requires a lot in order to prevent individuals from contributing to the problems of society rather than policing them" Toph said as everyone nodded.

"The way metal bending police should act should be with patience and with understanding, treating anyone an everyone with the same respect they would want unto themselves. For example, an metal bending officer who has become frustrated with the criminal justice system is prevented by the council from beating confessions out of suspects, just as that suspect has a human right against such treatment." Toph said.

"That's our chief of police for you!" one of the recruits said as everyone began a round of applause. Toph proudly smiled knowing that she came up with that on the spot.

As the wave of applause died down, the main door began to open, everyone turned to look except Toph who smiled knowing who was there.

"Hello, Councilman Sokka" Toph walked up to Sokka who smiled back. "Hey Chief"

Toph smiled brightly when Sokka said the nickname he gave her when she started training the recruits.

"Good morning Councilman Sokka!" The recruits bowed in respect.

Sokka raised his hand "At ease ladies and gentlemen, it's quite alright, just call me Sokka" He turned his head back to Toph "So I just found out today that Ty Lee is starting out for a position in the metal bending task force."

"That's right, I personally asked for her because of her chi blocking abilities, they could be of great use for the force if a suspect starts running or... in our case starts burning," Toph said as Sokka caught on.

"Good thing for you I can agree with this but, I'm not so sure the other council members will." Sokka lowered his head.

Toph chuckled as she placed her hand on her hip. "It's a good thing then, cause I came all this way to present my case to the council and I wanted your help"

Sokka thought about it for a moment and then nodded "Alright, you've got my help, but don't think it'll be easy"

"I know," Toph said as she slugged his arm with a punch "I just didn't need you to remind me"

"Ergh, alright I ask for that one," Sokka said wincing as the turned his head to the door "Alright you can come in now!" Sokka hollered.

Immediately, Ty Lee somersaulted into the room and landed gracefully. "Hey everyone! My name is Ty Lee and I'm glad to make your acquaintance, let's be friends!" Ty Lee said as she gave a two-fingered salute and a wink to which the male metal bending officers hooted and cheered while the females officers rolled their eyes.

Toph turned around making sure her recruits notice her. They gave her their undivided attention "Alright, that commences our orientation, I hope you all learned something from this and I would personally like to say, welcome to the metal bending task force" Toph said.

The recruits bowed and began leaving the main hall of the Council and went on their way, leaving Toph, Sokka and Ty Lee. "Alright, well I have to get to work now, you two will have to make a plan if you want to make your case to the Council representatives," Sokka said as he walked to the doors leaving the two to discuss their strategy.

* * *

 **Inside the United Republic Council Hall***

Sokka opened the door and began looking around the Council hall. Created by Avatar Aang, it was the governing body of the United Republic of Nations. It was a deliberative assembly composed of non-elected representatives from the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Air Nation, and both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Sokka being the representative for the Southern Water tribe.

Each member was to represent their nation to show no single nation can exert its own will over the developing country. The Council discussed governing and political affairs inside the City Hall, along with acting as the commanding body of the United Forces. The Council also served as judge and jury in the case of important trials.

However, Sokka believed that the Council was flawed in its composition and was unable to handle the challenges of new political movements. Noticing the other council members were being escorted to their offices, he began walking towards the front and to his office seat.

Upon arriving, he opened the door only to be met with a curvaceous woman who was standing in the middle of his room holding a scroll with _Scheduled Events_ written and a bottle of whiskey with a cup overturned on the top of the bottle.

"Councilman Sokka welcome back, I hope you're trip to the South pole was relaxing" the secretary walked forward and smiled.

Sokka smiled "It was very relaxing indeed Hinosa" grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a drink.

Hinosa Oe, Age: 24, Nationality: Fire Nation Capital, Ethnicity: Fire nation, Star student with a 5.0 GPA from the Republic City College for the Gifted, Learned all 4 nation's language origins, and most importantly Sokka's secretary, She hails from a wealthy family from the Fire Nation capital acting as a temp, shadowing Mr. Sokka for a chance at an eventual position in the council board. She and Sokka had met during Zuko's birthday party.

Hinosa accidentally bumped into Sokka, apologizing repetitively that one night after she split her drink onto his attire. After they officially greeted each other, they started to click, both laughing and talking about different subjects that included Politics, Science, War strategy and other subjects. After a few weeks, they became good friends and that's when she asked for an opportunity to shadow him.

At first, Sokka was hesitant because he didn't know Hinosa that much since they had just met not that long ago, but giving her reasons about how it would be a great experience for her to learn first hand from a council, he eventually agreed.

Hinosa is an extremely intelligent person that could rival him at almost every subject known including politics; she could give a college course of every bill that was signed off by the council members and explain their pros and cons far better than any other professor Sokka knew within a a hundred mile radius of the city.

"Remind me again why you wanted to shadow me and not the other council members?" Sokka asked as he turned around to face her and began downing his drink.

"Well, 1 because we are good friends and I thought it was a good choice for me to shadow you," Hinosa said.

"Although it is true we are good friends, that is not a satisfactory answer, next reason" Sokka challenged.

"Number 2... um, because the council members are very impolite and full of themselves" Hinosa answered back.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean it isn't a good reason not to try, last time I checked you told me I was the first person you asked, even if the council representatives can be discourteous, someone like you should not everything is sunshine and rainbows, So I ask again, Why is it that you wanted to shadow me?" Sokka asked with a neutral tone in his voice as he leaned on his table.

Sokka didn't want to sound mean when he was retorting back her answers, he just knows that Hinosa needs to understand how a council representative should act. He has been challenging every statement she has made ever since her first time entering his office, but sadly she hasn't caught on.

Hinosa furrowed her brows and thought her answer over a few moments. Sokka tapped his foot quietly as he awaited her response. Hinosa looked up and took a breath.

Sokka leaned forward.

"It's because I want to learn how a councilman should act when presented with a situation, and you out of every other council representative can help me achieve that," Hinosa said.

"Trying to cajole me isn't going to help you Hinsoa" Sokka said placing his cup on his table and crossing his arm.

"I'm not sir, it's just when I see the council, I imagine a group that's supposed to be for the people" Hinosa began getting Sokka's attention. "Instead it's a group of prideful individuals with so much ego, that this building couldn't hold it." Sokka stifled a chuckle.

"But there's always that one person" Hinosa raised her pointer finger in the air "That one person, who is always in the shadow of the others trying to help people, even if it meant breaking a few rules to do so." Hinosa said.

"And Councilman Sokka, that one person is you, I've seen all the times you've tried to keep the peace between the council and the people, including the metal bending task force. I looked at my odds of learning anything from the other council members and I came short, but with you Councilman Sokka, you continue to show me what it takes to be a council member." Hinosa said with a bow.

"Even if it takes me a hundred years to become a councilman, I will not disappoint you and I will learn everything there is to act as a civil peacekeeper and be fair to all" Hinosa said.

There was a long silence and then a clap.

Hinosa's eyes widened and she looked up. There she saw Sokka sitting on his table, wearing a big smile and clapping.

Sokka smirked as he got off his table and pulled out another cup from his cabinet. He poured a glass of whiskey before taking his own and passing the new glass to Hinosa. "Congratulations looks like you passed my test"

Hinosa gasped happily "You mean"

Sokka chuckled "That's right, I'll write you that recommendation letter for a position at the council"

Hinosa squealed in delight as she took the cup out of Sokka's hand and hugged Sokka. Realizing what she was doing she moved away and cleared her throat."Thank you for your words of wisdom Councilman Sokka, I intend to use this knowledge for good for good only," Hinosa said downing the whiskey but cringed at the taste.

Sokka laughed "You'll get used to the taste, trust me, this baby will help you with any stressful situation in the office," Sokka said pointing at the whiskey bottle.

Hinosa nodded, still all too excited, pulled out her scroll and unraveled it to tell Sokka what is scheduled for him today.

"Anyways we still have to deal with a multitude of cases including a new case that popped up, relating to Chief Beifong wanting to recruit someone from the Kyoshi Island, named Ty Lee," Hinosa said as Sokka nodded.

"Ok, thanks Hinosa, you're dismissed as of now," Sokka said.

Hinosa nodded and walked out the door. Sokka noticed from the blurred glass a figure dancing happily before going back to a normal walk. Sokka chuckled before downing another drink.

 _"Let's hope Chief and Ty Lee have come with a plan"_ Sokka thought as he placed the lid back on the whiskey bottle and walked out the door to his office.

* * *

 **United Republic Court***

A few hours had passed and the hall began filling up with crowds as the members of the council walked to their assigned seats. As the day progressed, Sokka sat there filing old and new records to use as reference in the cases he was being presented at the time, some of them being ridiculous such as a cabbage landing in the middle of a street and a group of people fighting over the rights to it, to a man suing for 100,000,000 yuan's for a store owner ruining his favorite shirt.

 _"Just kill me now"_ Sokka thought miserably after dealing with his 47th case of the day.

"Thankfully this is our last case" The Fire nation councilman sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I don't think I could stand another idiotic case like that again" The Earth kingdom councilman replied in disgust.

"Let's just get this over with, Case Number 48, will you please come forward" The Fire nation councilman called out.

The doors opened and out came Chief of Police Toph Beifong and Ty Lee.

"Good morning Councilmen'" Toph spoke

"Good morning Chief Beifong" the Northern water tribe councilman replied while reading over his notes about the case.

"So it appears you wanted to include a new member into the metal bending task force?" The Northern water tribe councilman asked.

"That is correct Northern Water tribe councilman, I believe she would be a great asset to the task force," Toph said pointing at Ty Lee.

"Hmm... Why is that?" the Fire nation councilman questioned.

"She has the ability to chi block her opponents, rendering them paralyzed and unable to use their bending abilities for a certain amount of time," Toph said causing a hush in the council room.

"This woman has the ability to paralyze her opponents? Interesting..." The Earth kingdom councilman rubbed his chin with curiosity.

Ty Lee walked forwards and bowed before getting up and smiling "Hello everyone, my name is Ty Lee and I believe my skills can be of great use to this country" Ty Lee said as the council members nodded. Sokka watched carefully

 _So far so good..._

"Hmmm, I guess it would seem that we would have to decline for the recruitment of Mrs. Ty Lee" The Fire nation councilman spoke which the other council members except Sokka nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Sokka, Toph, and Ty Lee all shouted in Unison.

"I-I" Toph couldn't even find the words to ask.

"I don't understand Fire nation councilman, she has the potential to help this country reduce the crime rate that's growing exponentially!" Sokka asked in shock they already came to a decision so suddenly.

The Fire nation councilman looked to Sokka "Well you out of everyone on the council board knows she was originally a war criminal when she helped the Fire nation back then" the councilman spoke. "After all it was her involvement that stopped you, Avatar Aang, your sister Katara, Mrs. Toph Beifong on multiple occasions" The Fire nation council shrugged his shoulders.

Sokka noted the small smirk on the councilman's face, somehow Sokka felt the fire nation councilman didn't feel all too bad about that.

"Besides, she could negatively affect our status as a new country, making rash decisions like this could lead to problems" The Fire nation councilman said receiving nods form the other council members.

Sokka gritted his teeth and gripped his fist beneath the table to avoid being seen by the other council members.

"I know she helped aid in the prevention of the peace between the four nations, but that was because she was manipulated and bullied originally into that life. It wasn't her fault!" Sokka defended leaving Toph and Ty Lee especially speechless to how far he was going to help them.

"Listen, we all make mistakes, but that's how we are, a bunch of mistakes, it just takes us to learn from them to make better decisions later in life and Ty Lee did just that after the Boiling rock incident." Sokka began.

"Ty Lee has come far from what she started out, she wanted the approval from a someone she knew which led her astray but Ty Lee eventually wrote her wrongs, that's why I believe you shouldn't hold her pasts against her!" Sokka said standing up.

Sokka raised his hand towards Ty Lee "If you can't see the need for people like Ty Lee, then you're no better than the criminals you speak so down upon" Sokka said which caused the room to gasp and murmur upon themselves.

"I have one final thing to say" Sokka spoke quieting the entire room. "This is to the people of Republic City, are you okay with this woman entering your country, a woman who has been through so much and is now not only a changed person but also trying to do more good for herself and for the people around her. Are you capable of giving her a second chance?" Sokka asked as he sat down.

The council members and the crowd could only stared in shock, no one's ever asked the public for an opinion, it's always the other way around.

The crowds sitting in the seats began to speak amongst themselves debating the question.

Toph ran up and went to Sokka "Are you crazy?! If they vote no for the recruitment your career is over as councilman!" Toph whispered as she worried her friend may lose his job over her carelessness.

Sokka grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder "You got to have faith Chief" Sokka said.

Toph walked back unsure what decision may come.

"Has the decision been made?" The Northern Water tribe councilman asked to which a chant of yes occurred.

"Then please select one person to come down and give the vote." Sokka asked to which one man in the front row stood up from the crowd and walked up to the front.

"Name and Occupation?" Sokka asked.

"Hello Council members, my name is Miran Lonzeng and I'm a scientist of the Republic City Science Institution. I will now announce the decision I and the public here today have decided" The man started. "We as a group agree with the other council members that the woman here today named Ty Lee does have a past that could negatively affect the future of Republic City" Mr. Lonzeng spoke getting nods from the councilmen.

Toph gripped her fists tightly afraid what the outcome might be, Ty Lee, on the other hand wiped away a tear knowing she can never truly escape her past.

"The thought of having a former criminal work to help protect and work for us is a truly unique and difficult thing to think about." said getting a lot of nods from the audience.

"However," The man said receiving everyone's attention

"We live in a world _where_ times have changed and unique things have occurred from difficult situations" the man began.

 _"Huh?"_ Toph and Ty Lee thought simultaneously.

"We once lived in a world where the thought of world peace between the four nations could never occur, a few years later here I am today, a Fire nation scientist working amongst scientists from other nations who I can proudly say are my fellow comrades," The man said receiving an ovation of claps.

"This world has been built upon difficult situations, but it takes a unique person to help solve the problem, and that is what our developing country needs right now. A unique person and Ty Lee is one of those unique people" Miran smiled

The council members were starting to sweat, "What are you trying to say Mr. Lonzeng?" Hoping they weren't hearing correctly.

"What I and the group of people behind me are saying is that today, we vote for the recruitment of Mrs. Ty Lee in the Metal bending task force division," Miran said which caused the room to an uproar in cheers

Sokka smiled "I thank you Mr. Lonzeng and everyone here for your decision here today," Sokka said over the cheers of the people. "Let the record show that today, we have become a truly unique country, allowing our past not to define who we are but what our actions of the present do," Sokka said earning him an ovation of cheers and applauds.

Sokka turned his head and saw Ty Lee through tears giving him a big smile and mouthed the words 'Thank You' Sokka gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"That ends the council meeting, the meeting is adjourned" The fire nation councilman grumbled as the rest of the council members walked away without a second glance.

* * *

 **Sokka's office***

Sokka walked into his office feeling good about himself, he walked to his table and pulled out a notepad from his drawers and began writing down his log of everything that transpired today.

Sokka kept this log as a way to keep track of a better solution if ever a case similar to a past one is brought up. He would look into his notes and come up with ideas or bills that could be mentioned to the council for the foreseeable future.

He knows it might now be done in his time but someday in the future he as high hopes for it, for now, he has to work with what he has already.

Placing his notes back into his drawers, Sokka began to gather his belongings ready to go home. Just as he gets his stuff, he noticed a scroll underneath the bottle of whiskey he had sitting on his table.

As he pulled out the scroll he noticed there was a wet stain telling him it placed underneath the bottle not too long ago and that "Someone drank out my bottle" Sokka said as he unraveled the scroll and noticed the Fire Nation Capital stamp on the bottom hand of the scroll.

Sigh* "What does Zuko want now?" Sokka said as began reading.

 _Hello Sokka,_

 _How has everything been as Republic City? I know you have a lot on your plate right now, especially with... the situation._

Sokka eye twitched as he opened the bottle of whiskey and drank from it.

 _But I know you're capable of doing this because you're the only who can do this. Listen, My sister, Azula is being transferred from the Fire Nation Rehabilitation Center to Republic City's Detention Center._

Sokka's started to spit out his drink from shock.

 _You've probably spit out your drink right about now..._

Sokka looked at the bottle and placed it back down on the table to continue reading.

 _You've probably spit out your drink right about now but I wanted you to know that I didn't want this to happen, I tried fighting for her to stay in the fire nation but the group of advisers told me it was best for the country. I had no other choice otherwise I'd suffer the consequences._

 _So I know this isn't the most proper way of doing this but I have no other choice, Sokka, I am begging you, no pleading with you, please check up on my sister. I know she was a formidable foe when we were younger but Azula's mind had been slowly slipping, I'm really scared for her because even though she did many horrible things to us in the past, Azula's the only family I have left especially with the passing of Ozai._

Sokka noted with the word Ozai _"He still hasn't got over his problems with his father"_

 _I don't care if I have to pay you Sokka, I really don't because I have enough to give a fortune away and still have enough for the fire nation to continue progressing for years to come. I just want to make sure she's alright._

 _If you are to do this, then Azula should be at Republic city by now._

 _I can only wish you luck, who knows maybe you'll be the one she opens up to._

 _From, Fire Lord Zuko._

Sokka took a breath in a sighed. "Great now I have to deal with this..." Sokka said rubbing his forehead. His mind was aching from the amount of work he had today, normally it would be around 25 cases per week but due to his vacation, it added up.

He looked at the note again and then placed it back on the table. Sokka got off his table and walked to a window to look outside. "It's still bright outside..." Sokka said.

 _"I am so going to regret this..."_ Sokka thought as he walked out of his office.

* * *

 **Republic City's Detention Center***

Sokka walked to the main gate glancing around him as he noticed the place had a very unpleasant feeling to it. _"Great, now I sound like Ty Lee"_ Sokka rolled his eyes, but the feeling never went away.

As Sokka past the front doors, he walked up to the receptionist table where a man wearing the Detention Center uniform and carrying a clipboard was there.

"Name and to whom you are visiting?" the man asked while filling in papers never glancing once to Sokka's direction,

"Councilman Sokka and i'm here to see Princess Azula" Sokka casually said.

The man raised his "Azula? Why on earth would you be here to see her?" The man asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Fire lord asked me to check in on her" Sokka shrugged.

"Heh, Good luck, may every spirit in existence protect you from that thing" The man chuckled as Sokka narrowed his eyes as he proceeded to look for Azula's room.

After 10 minutes of searching, Sokka found a large door made out of solid stone at the end of the hallway he was at. " _I can only assume that would be her room..."_ Sokka sarcastically thought edging closer to the door.

To Sokka's surprise, no one was guarding the door, at closer inspection, Sokka noticed there was a food shaft which was full of cobwebs indicating it hadn't been used for days and the room had only one hole that allowed air to pass in and out the room which deeply disturbed him.

" _I can't believe the other council's would allow this to occur at the Detention Center"_ Sokka thought as he was disgusted with the Detention Center's building protocols.

Sokka looked for a handle that would allow him to enter but found none. Sokka placed his hands on the door and began pushing. Just as he expected, it began to shift, and withing a few seconds Sokka was able to push the door open.

Sokka looked around, he was appalled at the scene. There laid Azula strapped onto a bed way too small for her looking very sickly and pale, her eyes never opened but her lip began to quiver.

"Please stop... I didn't mean too... I'm sorry" Azula pleaded quietly.

"Oh my god..." Sokka thought as he rushed over to her and checked her vitals.

Sokka checked her pulse and was shocked at how low it was. As Sokka examined her closer, he noticed she was starting to shiver non stop and assumed she must have a fever. To his dismay, that wasn't the least of her worries.

He pulled out his knife given to him as a gift from his friends at the South Pole. Sokka cut her loose from the bed only to notice she looked very frail as if she hadn't eat for awhile.

It then suddenly clicked when he saw the cobwebbed food shaft, " _they really intended to kill her_." Sokka thought.

He couldn't believe it, he was beyond furious at what the Detention Center was. Sokka grabbed Azula easily off the ground and proceeded to run out the room. He needed to get her to a hospital now.

As he past the hallway, Sokka ran past the man at the table and sprinted out the door way. The man saw him and was shocked. "What the hell are you doing?!" The man shouted getting up as he gave chase to Sokka.

Sokka ran as quickly as he could carrying Azula bridal style all the while the man was running after him. "Get out of my way!" Sokka shouted as people around him suddenly veered off his direction allowing him to carry Azula to the nearest Hospital.

Upon arriving Sokka carried Azula to a mat and carefully placed her down before going up to the closest nurse he could find.

"Councilman Sokka! To what I owe-" The nurse asked cheerfully before Sokka stopped her mid sentence.

"I need your help, call the Chief of Police down here, I have a patient who's really hurt" Sokka asked getting the nurse's attention immediately.

"Alright, get them to the healers " The nurse said as Sokka nodded and ran back for Azula.

"Mmmph... Huh?" Azula's voice croaked as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't as the light was blinding her.

Sokka came back and picked up Azula, not noticing she was awake.

"NO! PLEASE!" Azula screamed scaring the living daylights out of Sokka.

Azula was thrashing and ripping at Sokka trying to break free "H-Hey Azula! Im trying to help you!" Sokka said trying to reason with Azula.

"No more! I can't take it anymore!" Azula screamed as she began throwing punches desperate to get away.

Sokka gritted his teeth as he couldn't move away from most of the punches " _Damn it!"_ Sokka thought as he powered through and brought her to a healer who helped set Azula down onto a bed.

But to no avail, Azula began twisting and turning, thrashing around trying to escape, making it difficult for the healers to help her.

"Sir I need you to hold her down for awhile, I can't treat her while she is moving around too much" The healer asked Sokka to which he nodded.

Sokka cupped Azula's face as gently as he could "Azula, listen, no one is going to hurt you! I just need you to trust me" Sokka said as he grasped her hand and began rubbing it gently.

Azula twitched at the touch but eventually calming down a little bit.

With every few seconds, Azula slowly began to toss and turn less and less, allowing the healers to treat her wounds. Sokka sighed in relief.

Azula began to whimper and curled up using Sokka's arm as a shield as if protecting against something. " _What did they do to her?"_ Sokka thought as he felt genuinely sorry for the princess.

The Healer began to work on Azula as Sokka stayed by her side reassuring her everything would be alright. Suddenly there was a crash right outside the hallway Sokka and Azula were.

He went to get up but Azula grabbed onto his arm tightly in fear, feeling as if the only thing giving her comfort was slipping away. Azula didn't know what it was that gave her that feeling of comfort but she did not intend to let it go.

"Where are they?!" A man's voice boomed which Sokka recognized it to be the guy who chased him from the Detention Facility. Sokka heard more crashing noises beginning to occur and knew he had to stop the guy before innocent people got hurt. But much as he tried, Azula did not intend to let her only feeling of being safe leave her side.

Sokka had to act fast.

He scourage the cabinets that were the closest to him and found a scented candle that induced a relaxation in the body.

Managing to light the candle using only one hand, he wafted the aroma to Azula allowing her to be surrounded by the lovely smell.

Her grip slowly relaxed and a small smile began to form on Azula's lips. Sokka moved his arm away allowing him to move freely.

Sokka noticed Azula was peacefully sleeping, somehow Sokka felt like this was probably the first time she was having a nice sleep.

" _Alright, time to take care of business" Sokka thought as he walked out the door._

End of chapter 1

Man that took awhile! But I think this chapter went well. Let me know by leaving a review telling me what you thought about it, was it good, bad or just meh. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Remember this is just an experimental story, I won't progress through it unless I see a majority of people actually reading the story and asking for more. But if not, i'll most likely scrap the idea and just work with my first story. I want to thank those who commented and read my stories as it helps gives me a general idea of how the story is progressing. I see the numbers growing with every chapter I make from my first story so I can only hope I can receive the same amount with this story. Be sure to expect another wait and with everything out of the way, Thanks and Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Avatar the Last Airbender franchise. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Hey everyone! It's great to be back. I decided to write short chapters for this story because I don't want to waste my time and yours making a story that you wouldn't like, and as of now this story isn't my top priority, my other story, The Story of the Dragon Pirate is. But I still would like to see how you like this idea so far. So Let's get to it!

ATTENTION: This is just an experimental story, I hope people can review telling me how they thought the chapter went. (P.S if nobody reviews I'll assume no one likes the story and most likely discontinue it)

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Last time on the Artic Knight..._

There was a crash right outside the hallway Sokka and Azula were.

He went to get up but Azula grabbed onto his arm tightly in fear, feeling as if the only thing giving her comfort was slipping away. Azula didn't know what it was that gave her that feeling of comfort but she did not intend to let it go.

"Where are they?!" A man's voice boomed which Sokka recognized it to be the guy who chased him from the Detention Facility. Sokka heard more crashing noises beginning to occur and knew he had to stop the guy before innocent people got hurt. But much as he tried, Azula did not intend to let her only feeling of being safe leave her side.

Sokka had to act fast.

He scouraged the cabinets that were the closest to him and found a scented candle that induced a relaxation in the body.

Managing to light the candle using only one hand, he wafted the aroma to Azula allowing her to be surrounded by the lovely smell.

Her grip slowly relaxed and a small smile began to form on Azula's lips. Sokka moved his arm away allowing him to move freely.

Sokka noticed Azula was peacefully sleeping, somehow Sokka felt like this was probably the first time she was having a nice sleep.

" _Alright, time to take care of business" Sokka thought as he walked out the door._

* * *

 **Republic City Local Hospital***

"Sir please calm down!" One of the healers shouted as the patients and nurses nearby hid behind walls afraid of the man throwing a violent fit in the hospital.

"Not until I find Princess Azula and put her behind bars along with that bastard who took her out!" The man shouted as he kicked in every door looking for his escaped patient.

" _Turn around and you won't have to look far"_

The man turned around as he saw Sokka walking forward with a pissed off look. He snarled at Sokka as he bent down taking a jagged piece of glass from a vase he shattered looking for Sokka and Azula.

"Where is she?" The _man_ snarled as he cocked his head sideways like a madman.

"That's none of your concern" Sokka spoke calmly.

"Don't give me that crap! She's a dangerous person!" The man shouted.

"And what you aren't!? You psycho, you destroyed a good amount of the hospital and you're going to stand there telling me she's insane?!" Sokka retorted.

The man snorted "It doesn't matter what **you think,** my job is to make sure the patients don't leave without consent" The man edged forward waving the jagged piece of glass in the air.

"And by the authority of the council, I can use _excessive force_ to bring a patient back" the man smirked.

"What authority?" Sokka voice steeled in response. "I don't remember issuing anything of the sort"

The man chuckled "Oh that's rich, councilman Sokka left clueless to what's going on in his city."

" _What is he going on about?"_ Sokka pondered

"Listen up councilman Sokka, while you went on your little vacation, the other members made an agreement with the institute to allow them to privatize the place" The man grinned as he cocked his head to the side.

"Of course they needed a little persuasion..." the man looked at his blade and picked at the tip of the shard.

Sokka narrowed his eyes "They were bribed"

"Ooo you really are smart!" The man said with a hint of sarcasm. "After all who can deny someone with a fat stack of coins stuffed in your face"

"Last I recall, there was an outside reference who helped evaluate the patients seeing if they are well enough to leave; by privatizing the Detention center, you'll be able to evaluate your own patients and be able to keep them in longer, profiting from their families who have to pay the bills for their loved ones medical treatments" Sokka replied disgusted.

The man smiled. "Hm, you're no idiot I'll give you that Councilman Sokka"

Sokka bent down into a stance preparing himself for a fight, "There's no way in hell i'm letting that happen"

The man laugh boomed across the hallway "Wha- What are you going to do?! Bore me to death with politics?!" The man hysterically laughed on the verge of tears.

Wham*

The man's head whipped back as blood flowed from his broken nose. Sokka had his fist out covered in the man's blood, gritting his teeth angrily "Come fight and see what I'll do to you"

The man gritted his teeth angrily "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Charging forward the man slashed his jagged piece of glass at Sokka. Sokka turned his chest away from the glass and moved to the side of his assailant. Sokka clenched his fist and jabbed the man on his oblique causing him to stumble for a moment.

Sokka took advantage and jumped into the air to do a round house which struck the man directly into his chest. The man rolled backwards in shock "How the hell are you moving so quickly?!"

Sokka smirked "Let's just say, I've been training to beat assholes like you"

The man gritted his teeth "Oh yeah? then dodge this mutha-" (Woah woah Calm yourself, this is Rated T!)

Grabbing a book, the man threw it at Sokka.

Sokka bent down avoiding the thrown book, but just as he did that he felt the ground beginning to rumble louder.

"Eragh!" The man shouted as he collided with Sokka and tackled him into a pillar chipping the edge off.

The two rolled around trying to gain the upper hand over each other.

"Give up! You're not getting away with this!" Sokka punched the man's jaw. He spit blood on Sokka's face blinding him.

Wham* The man went for Sokka's jaw getting him off.

Sokka managed to close his eyes before the blood entered his eyes, but it now left his blinded momentarily. He heard a chuckle.

"So what now councilman Sokka? You're wide open and at this point it feels like it's not worth fighting you" The man's voice echoed into his ear.

Sokka smiled and turned his head to have his ear closer to voice. Picking up on his voice Sokka did a one hand stand and used his leg to slam on the man's neck.

"Argh!" The man groaned as his back was on the pillar and he slumped on the ground.

 _"Looks like training with Master Piandao on learning to fight with different senses paid off well"_ Sokka chuckled as he felt around and found a cloth to wipe the blood of his eyes.

Just as Sokka wiped the blood and opened his eyes he saw the man charging at him again.

"OH COME ON!" Sokka shouted as he was again tackled but this time into a door breaking it into two halves.

The man began to strike punches on Sokka who kept blocking his face by covering up with his arms.

 _"HEY!"_

A child like voice shouted causing both men to stop what they were doing. They looked up and saw a little girl sitting on a bed with her leg wrapped in bandages and holding a doll in her arms.

She had a vein appearing on her forehead "IM TRYING TO WATCH MY PUPPET SHOW!" The girl screamed as she pointed behind them. They looked behind them to see a puppet stage with a puppeteer nearly drained of his color as he held with a tight grip on the puppets.

They looked at each other with wide eyes, the man got up and picked Sokka up "S-Sorry" They both mumbled to the girl as they walked out the room uncomfortable with the situation.

As they walked out, both looked at each other with the same confused reaction. "So..." The man scratched the back of his head not sure what to say.

"I guess... we continue tro fight?" Sokka said as he shrugged his shoulders also not sure what to do.

"Um, sure..." The man said as he slowly pulled out his jagged glass in view of Sokka.

Quickly, the man tensed as he charged forward thrusting the blade to Sokka's abdomen. Sokka grabbed the man's arm and raised it into the air allowing him to knee the man in the stomach.

The attacker fell to his knees allowing Sokka a second to grab the nearest thing, which luckily for him was a vase and smash it into the man's head knocking him out cold.

Taking no chances, Sokka opened a cabinet filled with extra bed sheets and used it to tie down the man, making sure he wouldn't escape.

Sokka started breathing heavily, he used a lot more energy taking out a punk like him than he anticpated. " _Maybe I should make a training regimine_ " Sokka thought. He looked down at the unconscious man.

 **Flashback***

"Listen up councilman Sokka, while you went on your little vacation, the other members made an agreement with the institute to allow them to privatize the place"

"By the authority of the council, I can use _excessive force_ to bring a patient back"

 **End of flashback***

 **"** _They have gone too far..." Sokka gritted his teeth angrily._

 _"Ugh" a feminine voice whimpered._

Sokka suddenly remembered he left Azula unattended and quickly ran back into the room seeing Azula starting to wake up.

"What's... going on?" Azula groaned as her head was throbbing in agony.

"Azula! Oh thank Agni you're alright" Sokka sighed with relief.

"Of course i'm alright water peasant" Azula huffed. Suddenly her eyes shot open. Azula looked at Sokka for the first time but with a curious look "Wait, Sokka was it?" Azula asked but to Sokka's astonishment, asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked confused at the Princess' reaction.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_ * (Azula's mind)

NO! PLEASE!" Azula screamed scaring the living daylights out of Sokka.

"H-Hey Azula! Im trying to help you!" Sokka said trying to reason with Azula.

"No more! I can't take it anymore!" Azula screamed as she began throwing punches desperate to get away.

Sokka gritted his teeth as he powered through and brought her to a healer who helped set Azula down onto a bed.

Sokka cupped Azula's face as gently as he could "Azula, listen, no one is going to hurt you, I just need you to trust me" Sokka said as he grasped her hand and began rubbing it gently.

With every few seconds, Azula slowly began to toss and turn less and less, allowing the healers to treat her wounds.

 _ **End of flashback**_ *

"You were the one who saved me..." Azula whispered, barely audible for Sokka to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Sokka said leaning in forward only to recieve a glare from the fire nation princess.

"Right, right, personal space" Sokka said pulling away "Won't happen aga-"

"Give me your arm" Azula said cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" Sokka asked confused at her request.

"Do not make me ask twice peasant, I know you heard me the first time. Unless you want don't want to get burned, I'd suggest listening." Azula said as she began twitching as well as her eyes darting around.

Sokka noticed this and assumed she was going insane, " _no way she would say this would a clear conscience"_ Sokka thought remembering Zuko's letter informing him that her mind had been slipping for awhile. Sokka just didn't think it would be too bad.

"Sure..." Sokka said moving his arm towards the princess at a slow pace. Thankfully not too slow to aggrevate Azula.

The Fire nation princess slowly grabbed his arm and linked it across hers. Azula's eyes widened before they began to fall. Azula remembered this feeling, it was the same feeling that she latched onto hoping that she would never let it go.

Azula looked up at Sokka and gave him a teary look before looking away with a shyness Sokka had never seen before. "Thank you..." Azula whispered as she wrapped her arms around Sokka leaving him shocked to what was going on.

Before he could even acknowledge Azula, the most dangerous person he had ever faced just thanked AND HUGGED him for something he didn't know, he heard a soft snore.

Sokka looked up to see Azula resting her head on his shoulders fast asleep. " _What just happened?"_ Sokka carefully rested her head back onto her bed and placed the covers over her.

Sokka looked at the resting princess one last time before he left the room.

As Sokka walked out the room, a voice called out to him. "Sokka!"

Released from his train of thought, Sokka turned his head and sighed in relief seeing it was Toph and Ty lee who were approaching him.

"Hey what took so long?" Sokka asked a little annoyed that they didn't show up AFTER he had managed to subdue the man.

"Blame the Council, they wouldn't authorize the metal bending officers to engage" Toph balled her fist tightly. "That's why Ty lee and I decided to go by ourselves to investigate" Toph said to which Ty lee nodded.

"Yeah! Those jerks still won't let us do our job!" Ty lee huffed as she folded her arms. "Humph! What type of bribe did they do to get their position at the council?!" Ty lee questioned.

Sokka smirked at Ty lee but frowned afterwards. "Enough to get him to go crazy and nearly destroy part of the hospital"

"What do you mean Sokka?" Toph inquired.

"After telling them the entire ordeal about the council members privatizing the institution and the corruption going on with the council members, the ladies were disgusted. "I can't believe they would do such a thing! Ty lee crossed her arms.

"It makes sense now! Why the council wouldn't let the metal bending officers investigate any cases on their own. They knew we would catch their dirty work and arrest them" Toph said cupping her fist in her hand with the realization.

"We have to get them!" Ty lee exclaimed but Toph shook her head "It's not going to be easy, we're talking about actually taking down the entire council, it would impossible to take them all down let alone try to arrest one of them.

"Not really..." Sokka smirked getting the two ladies attention. "In Article XXII Section IV Line III: A council member or members can be impeached if solid evidence can be used to prove the act of corruption within the council or a member of the council."

"And luckily for us, we have our solid evidence right here" Sokka said before lightly tapping on the unconscious man on the floor

"Ugh... my head..." the man croaked as he stirred underneath them.

Toph and Ty lee looked down. A smile appeared on their faces. "This is perfect! All we need to do is have him locked up in jail and set a date where we can plan the arrest on the council" Toph said recieving a nod of approval from Sokka and Ty Lee.

"How about next month? Everything is booked right now within the council and that'll give us the time and opportunity to negotiate our suspect into confessing for a shorter jail sentence" Sokka said with a smile "We fianlly can take down the council, we just need to make sure no one else knows about it until we have everything in place. Don't tell anyone you know about our plan"

They nodded in agreement. As they were walking away with their suspect, what Sokka, Toph and Ty lee didn't know was a shadowy figure perched over them seeing everything that had occured.

"Hohoho... Sho isn't going to be happy about this" the figure chuckled before running away and disappearing down into the alleys.

* * *

Returning to work the next day, Sokka immediately brought up the case to make the detention center a rehabilitation center and for it to be once again a public institution. To his surprise, the council all quickly agreed to his plan which made him suspicious that of all the times they would agree, is when he's found out their corrupted plans.

After hours, Sokka decided to have lunch with Chief Toph at the Haungfei resturant. "Hey chief" Sokka smiled as he walked over to the seated Toph. "Hello councilmen Sokka" Toph smiled back hearing Sokka's voice

Sokka chuckled "What's with the formality?"

Toph shrugged, "I don't know, but better than calling you ponytails" Toph smiled getting Sokka to laugh.

Sokka sat down and ordered a cabbage soup to start off. After the waiter left, Sokka got straight down to business. "I just spoke with council, they approved the change of the private detention center building into making it a public rehabilitation center." Sokka said.

"That's great! You got them to actually agree with you" Toph congratulated but Sokka nodded his head in disapproval.

"As good as this sounds, it may be a whole lot worse than we think"

"How so?" Toph asked.

"Well think about it, Why would the rest of the counsel suddenly agree to this when we planned on taking them down? Unless they have an insider man, the plan may be in jeopardy." Sokka said.

Toph burrowed her brows "Or... they could be agreeing because they want to save face when you addressed the issue to the public..." Toph deadpanned.

"I don't know, they could be setting a trap for us and we may not know about it" Sokka persisted.

Toph sighed. "Look, I can't be a hundred percent sure myself, but I believe that no one heard us when we made the plan. You just need to relax" Toph said resting her hands on top of his.

"Hm, I guess you're right" Sokka smiled.

"And?" Toph said

"You're the greatest earth and metal bender in the world" Sokka said

"True, but not what I wanted to hear" Toph smiled.

Sokka shrugged "Alright, maybe not everything has some complex meaning to it."

Toph grinned. "Glad you finally acknowleged it" The two laughed as they continued to enjoy their lunch before departing in seperate ways.

* * *

Casually strolling down the street, Sokka remembered he had schedualed an appointment to see Azula. After the whole incident with him, he believed it was best to check up on her from time to time.

Before heading towards the rehabilitation center, Sokka decided to shop for a few things he believed Azula might enjoy.

Going to the local shop, Sokka bought a Pi sho board game for whenever she wanted to play against someone who visited her, a box full of cusine from the fire nation, and a book on war strategies he believed Azula might enjoy reading during her lesiure time. Purchasing everything that he wanted, Sokka left for the rehabilitation center.

After walking ten mintues, Sokka stepped through the front gates of the facility. He looked around and was surprised how fast construction was moving especially since the council agreed to his idea not too long ago.

" _The place orginally had a murky vibe to it, but now it actually feels a bit relaxing in here_ " Sokka thought.

*Crash* "Ahhh!" A voice squealed inside the facility

Sigh* "So much for relaxing..." Sokka mumbled before running towards the noise. Sokka ran inside to see armed gaurds running down a hall where he was hearing the commotion and decided to run there to see what was going on.

As Sokka ran down the hall, one of the doctors working there noticed him coming towards them. "Sir stop! We have a patient who is out of control! We don't want anyone near until we handle the situation" the doctor called out to Sokka.

"I can help!" Sokka replied running towards the doctor. "Is there someone with a mental illness that's causing the facility problems?" Sokka asked.

The doctor sighed "I can't disclose that information to you unless you're family relative or legal guardian" the doctor said.

Sokka looked at the doctor before speaking, "Fne, but you can at least tell me if this happend before right? With the same patient?" Sokka asked trying to gather information little by little if he had too.

"Yes, I can tell you that much, but no the patient was recently transferred here, this is the first time we are seeing the patient acting like this" the doctor replied.

Just as the doctor finished speaking, a guard came flying out the door Sokka and the doctor were and slammed in the wall, slumped.

"Oh dear! Sir can you hear me?" The doctor said leaning down checking for any serious injuries. Sokka looked and was shocked to see the severe burn marks all over the man's armor. Sokka believed if he wasn't wearing it, he would have been seriously hurt.

Cough* "I'm hurting back on my left shoulder but I should be alright" the man wheezed.

"No you aren't that wheeze doesn't sound too good, I think you should rest here for now and I'll have one of my healers look at you" the doctor advised, but the guard motioned his head no.

"I can't, my team can barely handle this patient with 5 people, we need as many people as we can to stop them" the guard said trying to get up but grunted as the pain seared his lower abdomen making him slide back down on the floor.

"And to think, all of this is happening because of one patient" Sokka said.

The guard grunted "We can't get near because as soon as we get close the patient sends flames towards our way, it's really freaky especially when she darts her eyes around the room and then starts screaming at the mirror to go away" the guard said. "It's like the patient is seeing an illusion of some sort"

Sokka pondered everything he had heard so far. " _The patient is a female based on the guards use of the words she and her; the patient must be a firebender due to the scorch marks all over the gaurd's armor and it appears she is experiencing high levels of stress and paranoia" Sokka thought._

 _"Whoever this is is going under constant stress right now, and with the gaurds trying to reatrain her it's going to cause her stress to accelarate. If this patient doesn't stop right now, her heart might give out due to the intense stress it's going under." Sokka believed worried that the guards may not have much time._

It was then when the realization struck him. "Oh no..." Sokka mumbled "please let it not be her..." Sokka ran towards the door. "Hey stop! You can't be in there!" The doctor's voice shouting behind him. But Sokka didn't care, he needed to know if his suspicsions were right.

Bursting through the door, Sokka was immediately bumped into by a guard who fell unconscious after being sent flying. Luckily Sokka caught the man and placed him in the floor.

"Get away from me!" The voice screamed. Hearing the voice had broken Sokka's heart because he knew who it was and wished that he didn't.

He looked up to see none other than the fire nation princess Azula.

Azula looked terrible, her hair was scattered all over her face, her eyes were darting around the room as if she were a madman, Azula's body was shivering as she knelt on her knees with her hands to her head screaming at something Sokka couldn't see but could tell it wasn't directed at the guards.

Sokka noticed one of the guards slowly approaching her "DON'T!" Sokka hollered. It was too late however, Azula noticed the guard and stood up sending a high dosage of blue flames at the man which sent him flying into the wall unconscious.

Azula began breathing heavily clutching her heart as she fell to one knee; Sokka knew what was happening, her heart was giving out under the high levels of stress. Sokka knew he had to act fast but he didn't know what to do!

Sokka looked on with worry as Azula slunped over on the opposite wall and began quietly sobbing but did not stop clutching her heart.

" _Screw it"_ Sokka thought as he slowly walked towards Azula and sat almost beside her but close enough.

The guards were wide eyed shocked seeing this, they all thought the same thing "Is he trying to get killed?!"

Sokka quietly motioned his hand telling everyone to leave, saying he's got this. Not wanting to be there much longer, the guards reluctantly took it and left to tend their wounds and burns.

Sokka waited for total silence until the only noise he heard were the soft sobs from Azula "go away... I can't take it anymore" Azula mumbled but Sokka knew it wasn't meant at him.

"Hello Azula"

Azula flinched hearing another voice, she looked up to see Sokka. She didn't say anything to him, only stared at him.

Sokka decided that if she didn't want to talk, then he should go first. "I see you're adjusting comfortably into your new room" Sokka joked looking at the torn and ripped up room but Azula never piped a word or chuckle

Sokka cleared his throat, "I brought some things I thought you might like, I bought you a book on war strategies, a box filled with fire nation cusines, and a pi sho gameboard, in case you ever wanted to play when you get bored" Sokka said with a smile at her but she placed her head into her legs but also kept her hand clutched at her heart.

Sokka knew he wasn't getting her to relax so he would have to try harder. "Azula, i'm trying to help you... these people want to he-" Sokka was cut off when he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see it was Azula chuckling. But it then grew louder.

"Hehhehhehheh... HaHaHaHaHaHa... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Azula's head whlpped upwards as her eyes looked up to the ceiling laughing as if she was going mad.

Sokka was shocked because he wasn't expecting that type of reaction, from there he noticed Azula stopped laughing as she turned her head to look at him with a devilish grin and eyes widened. "Please, no one can help me" Azula smiled sadistically "besides they're just doing it because they get paid for it." Azula said

Sokka stood up "That's not true! We really are trying to help you Azula" Sokka explained but Azula blew her hair away from her eyes.

"Oh please, don't try to sugar coat it peasant, i'm not stupid, my brother sent me here because he couldn't handle me anymore, he left me here to rot!" Azula barked

"Zuko wanted you to get better, he didn't know about the way you were being treated, i told him what happened and he asked for me to hand over the people who did this to you and I glady agreed. You shouldn't have deserved that and you won't feel like that ever again" Sokka tried to reassure Azula but she wouldn't.

"You're all the same, doing something only to get something out of it. Heh, I guess that's why it was easy to manipulate peasants like you back when I wasn't full-on crazy, wasn't it?" Azula smiled sadistically.

Sokka had enough "Oh yeah? If the doctors here are here helping you because they get something out of it" Sokka marched in front of her and knelt down to stare her right into her eyes.

"Then explain to me what the hell I get out of trying to help you" Sokka growled. Azula frowned, almost confused actually wondering what does he get from visiting her. "Go ahead, my day is all clear, I can sit here all day waiting for an answer" Sokka said as he crossed his legs and sat in front of her.

Azula wanted to burn him alive for the way he was speaking to her, does he not know what's she's capable off? "Might I remind you who you are talking too? I'd keep my mouth in check peasant" Azula snapped.

Sokka rolled his eyes "enough with the peasant crap because at this point, you're not so high and mighty you know" Sokka said hearing enough of peasant this or peasant that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

Azula stood up. "You know, I think I'm going to do something crazy, and you know what it is? Im going to burn your face off!" Azula screamed as she went to punch Sokka in the face. Sokka rolled back to his feet and tensed as Azula was about to make a move.

Azula jumped into the air lashing a trail of blue flames from her leg and whipped her leg at Sokka. Barely having enough time, Sokka raised his arms blocking the strike but couldn't block the flames from burning his arms.

"Ergh..." Sokka fell to his knee writhing from the burn marks on his arms. Azula grabbed Sokka by the collar and raised her fist. "I'm going to give you a chance peasant, to rethink your decision on saving me" Azula smiled seducitvely as she leaned foward in front of Sokka's face. She placed her hand on Sokka's face and began slowly raising her chi.

Sokka's face began to burn as he clenched his teeth holding in a howl of pain. Sokka looked into Azula's eyes and mustered a smile. "You're going to have to try better than that to make me give up"

Sokka locked his hands behind Azula's head and jumped, lifting his knees to her chest, pulling her over him and thrusting his knees outwards making Azula launch into the air and crash into the wall.

Sokka picked himself up and tensed, ready for round two.

Azula looked up, her eyes burning with rage looking at Sokka. But as she had her sights on Sokka, Zuko and Mai walked out from behind Sokka. Azula's eyes widened as she fell back and pushed herself to the back wall.

"How did you get here?!" Azula barked pointing at Zuko and Mai.

Sokka cocked his head "What?" Sokka turned around and saw no one there, "who are you talking too?"

Mai chuckled and turned her head to Zuko, "It's kind of funny Zuko, here's the only person that's _actually_ willing to help Azula and just like always she cast them aside just like the pathetic mess she is" Mai said.

Azula flinched hearing this from her so called friend

Zuko nodded in agreement and held Mai by the waist "Yeah, i'm so glad we got rid of her, honestly those people who inflicted pain on her did us a favor, I'm glad I had Sokka bring them over to the fire nation. After all" Zuko looked at Azula sadistically "They needed a hero's welcome"

Azula clenched her fists angrily as she grabbed a broken piece of chair "SHUT UP!" Azula screamed as she threw it with perfect accuracy at Zuko's head. Sokka ducked thinking she was going to attack him but saw how she intentionally aimed beside him, not at him.

It struck Zuko and Mai causing the two figures the explode into dust. Azula huffed as she fell to her knees. But just when she thought it was over, Ursula, Azula's mother appeared.

"He knows how crazy you are. He knows about the terrible things you've done. He'll have to put you down, like the animal are"

Azula clutched her head as she curled her knees to her head mumbling "It's not real..." over and over and over.

Ursula swiftly walked over to Azula "You're nothing! You've always been nothing ever since you were young, do understand why I never paid attention to you now? You deserve to burn... to rot like the animal _he_ knows you are..." Ursula smiled looking back at Sokka making Azula to look up at Sokka as well.

Suddenly, Ty lee, Mai, Zuko and Azula's father Ozai appeared from thin air surrounding her crumpled form, their voices blended into each other, echoing in the air around her as she fought to ignore them, but their words drilled through her brain, her shattered and numb brain.

"Shut up, please... Leave me alone..." Azula mumbled to herself as the voices rose filling her ears until she couldn't hear anything else. She rocked back and forth, her mind failing her as she felt her sanity slowly slipping away from her grasp.

Azula felt wetness near her cheeks, it was there she realized that she was crying. But she didn't care anymore. She deserved this, "I deserve this, I deserve to die" Azula croaked as she felt numbness coursing through her body.

"No, you don't deserve this"

Suddenly a different voice boomed over the rest as she felt someone wiping away the tears from her face.

Azula mustered all the strength she could and looked up to see it was Sokka who wiped away her tears with a cloth. He carefully closed his hands over hers.

"Sokka?" Azula trembled on her own words which made her garble his name.

"Azula? It's me, it's Sokka," he said in a soothing voice. "Whatever you think you're seeing isn't real, there's no one here except you and me"

"Just... us..." Azula whispered as she looked around. The voices were gone, the pain and despair feeling she had was gone.

Azula looked up to see Sokka smiling at her, _genuinely smiling at her,_ as if he actually cared for her. Azula didn't understand him, she remembered him on their first ecounter, he was fierce when he held her at point of his sword but yet here, Sokka's acting as if they've been friends for years.

Azula shook her head, she wearily looked up at him "I don't understand, I burned you, screamed at you, threatened you... but yet, you choose to stay... why?" Azula asked.

Sokka looked down to think over his answer before he spoke. "To be honest, I haven't really hot the slightest idea"

Azula looked away dejectedly

"But I know this, Azula you're hurting bad, and I know you can't do this alone." Sokka said resting his hand on her shoulder. "I know I'm not you first choice to help you but... I want you to know that I'm for you all the way" Sokka smiled.

Azula's eyes had tears that she refused to let him see but she was feeling herself lose that battle.

"And if you feel like crying, giving up or feel hopeless, don't worry about it, i'll help you until you feel better" Sokka said giving a soft squeeze to Azula's hand.

Sokka heard a soft sob, looking up he saw Azula through teary eyes looking straight at him. "Sokka... I..." Azula shivered before she grabbed Sokka into a tight embrace "I need help!" Azula sobbed "All i see is the people I've inflicted pain on and they all won't go away!" Azula cried out feeling her heart lessen when she got that out of her chest.

"I want to be normal, I really do... but everytime I try, these thoughts appear feeling all too real and it makes me feel afraid, afraid that i'll always be the broken Azula everyone thinks I am."

Sokka heard what she had to say and rubbed her back trying to make her feel relaxed "It'll be alright, because you know I will tell you if it's real or it's in your mind right?" Sokka asked making Azula nod.

... The room was deafing silent, that the only thing heard was Azula's sniffles

"... I guess then I should head out and tell the gaurds that you're good so far..." Sokka said slowly getting back up to his feet.

"No!" Azula shouted causing Sokka to tense as she held onto his arm. "Not yet... please... until I fall asleep, will you stay with until then? I dont feel comfortable with those guards around me 24/7"

Sokka nodded to her request. "Of course, i'll stay with you as long as you need princess, I won't let them touch you" Sokka said pushing his back on the wall next to Azula to get comfortable.

"Thank you..." Azula whispered as her eyelids drooped and she rested her head on his shoulder before she succumbed to her slumber.

Sokka wrapped his arm over her shoulder and grabbed a blanket to cover Azula from the cold. Sokka looked at Azula who was still sound asleep. He smiled.

"Good night princess" Sokka said, and got up and walked out the door.

End of chapter 1

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, let me know by leaving a review telling me what you thought about it. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I want to thank those who commented and read my stories as it helps gives me a general idea of how the story is progressing. I see the numbers growing with every chapter I make from my first story so I can only hope I can receive the same amount with this story. Be sure to expect another wait and with everything out of the way, Thanks and Enjoy!


End file.
